Há Estrelas No Céu
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: E se um dia te oferecerem como presente de aniversário uma mágica viagem até às estrelas?


**ESTA FANFICTION CONTÉM SPOILERS RELATIVOS A "HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS". ****É FAVOR PROSSEGUIR APENAS QUEM JÁ ESTÁ A PAR DA HISTÓRIA OU NÃO SE IMPORTA DE DESCOBRIR O QUE ACONTECE NO ÚLTIMO LIVRO DA SAGA!**

**Foram avisados! xD **

**Há Estrelas No Céu**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Avisos: **_fanfiction apropriada para toda a gente (weee, já não era sem tempo! xD). _

**Spoilers: **_DH_

**Sumário: **_e se um dia te oferecerem como presente de aniversário uma mágica viagem até às estrelas?_

**N/A: **_para todos aqueles que, como eu, gostam de imaginar como será a vida da terceira geração da saga, agora que aquele mundo mágico parece bem mais seguro que antes! Para todos aqueles que, como eu, se aperceberam que o comentário do Ron em relação à possível amizade entre umas certas crianças foi quase como uma bênção da J.K. para esse mesmo relacionamento! _

_Dramiones, mesmo que disfarçada, a nossa esperança nunca morre! xD E obrigada à minha beta, Jane Potter Skywalker. _

* * *

- Se fosses um tipo simpático, era agora que me dizias o que raio estamos nós aqui a fazer!

Ele olhou para trás. Encarou-a. O seu tom era pouco simpático, gélido até, mas notou-lhe um certo traço de divertimento. Procurou os olhos escondidos na escuridão do seu rosto, as duas safiras azuis que nunca perdiam o brilho. Riram-se para ele.

_Eu sabia!_

- E se eu não for um tipo simpático? – perguntou, em tom de desafio. O seu olhar respondeu-lhe de igual maneira.

- Eu volto para a minha cama! Mas tu não vais querer que eu faça isso!

- Porque…

- Porque hoje é o dia do meu aniversário! Tu não vais querer que eu comece o meu décimo sexto aniversário a chorar baba e ranho para a minha almofada!

Desenvolta _e_ perspicaz. Exactamente como ele esperava que ela se tornasse, não fosse filha de quem era!

Não que os seus pais fossem amigos de longa data da sua família, sequer eram visitas regulares. Das poucas vezes que aqueles dois mundos tão diferentes se haviam encontrado em King's Cross, instalara-se um ambiente pesado que durara ainda bastantes quilómetros para além da estação de comboios. O pai não gostava muito de se referir àquilo que ele chamava o_ outro lado da barreira. _Dissera-lhe uma vez, poucos anos atrás, que ainda lhes devia a vida, mas existiam muitas coisas anteriores a esse momento que nem ele nem os _outros_ podiam esquecer. Calara-se quando lhe perguntara que coisas teriam sido essas. "Coisas que não precisas saber", fora a sua resposta.

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que regressara a casa para as férias de Verão, no fim do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Quando os três haviam atravessado a barreira para o mundo dos Muggles juntos. Não os melhores amigos do mundo, mas talvez perto disso. Draco Malfoy desviara o olhar quando se aproximara para receber o filho num abraço apertado, mas cumprimentara toda a gente com o sorriso mais amigável que conseguira esboçar no momento. Reparou que o mesmo acontecia com os pais dos amigos. Porque razão é que os adultos pensavam sempre que as crianças eram estúpidas ao ponto de não entenderem que sorrisos abertos não escondiam totalmente os pensamentos mais obscuros cuja sombra se projectava nos seus olhos?

Scorpius Malfoy virou costas à rapariga e sorriu para o objecto que trouxera consigo com as lembranças que assomavam à sua mente. Albus e Rose eram os seus melhores amigos desde o primeiro ano. Não era difícil entender porque é que os dois primos se davam bem: para além de serem da mesma idade e terem passado uma infância inteira juntos, eram bastante parecidos nas suas ideias, na inteligência e na própria maneira de ser. Os pais de ambos haviam sido amigos quando todos pisavam o mesmo mundo que frequentavam agora. Neles, tudo batia certo! O mesmo não acontecia quando se falava de Albus, Rose e Scorpius. Como fora que acabara naquele grupo? Não tinha a certeza… as histórias dos antepassados de todos eles deviam tê-los afastado pelos caminhos mais opostos. Mas todos os dias ele sabia que adorava cada minuto da experiência. Afinal, não era isso que interessava?

- Scorpius… – chamou ela uma vez mais, já com uma nota de impaciência na voz. – Que me estás tu a esconder?

Segundo os padrões que ele próprio concebera na sua ainda pouca experiência de vida, Rose Weasley era uma força da Natureza! Era inteligente o suficiente para não deixar passar nada debaixo do seu nariz, mas possuía uma tamanha energia que a fazia gozar de cada momento como se fosse o último. Depois de conhecer as suas amizades, o pai dissera-lhe que ela poderia ser um grande problema se fosse tão esperta quanto a mãe, mas talvez tivesse herdado as fracas capacidades de _keeper_ do pai e ainda valesse algumas vitórias aos Slytherin na corrida para a Taça de Quidditch – isto, claro, antes dela se ter revelado uma nulidade no principal desporto mágico! Numa outra vez, Albus confessara-lhe que tudo seria muito mais fácil se a prima tivesse herdado apenas o feitio de um dos pais e não uma mistura explosiva de ambos. Mas Scorpius gostava de Rose. Que havia para ele não gostar?

_Intensidade_ era a melhor palavra para a definir. Era difícil entender quando é que ela falava a sério ou estava simplesmente a gozar. Era capaz de conceber os planos mais inimagináveis para realizar tarefas ilícitas. De vez em quando, perdia a cabeça e trancava-se no dormitório durante uma semana para se certificar que seria a melhor aluna do ano nos exames finais. Podia ser bonita, mas a coisa que mais detestava era desperdiçar horas para amansar a sua cabeleira ruiva e selvagem. Acima de tudo, era dona de um belíssimo sorriso que fazia os seus joelhos tremerem de cada vez que o recebia.

Era facto assumido: Scorpius _gostava_ de Rose… no sentido mais aterrador dessa pequena e simples palavra!

- Sabes que és um chato?

- Sabes que és uma chata? – Scorpius virou o rosto para ela uma vez mais, escondendo ainda o que trouxera consigo atrás das costas. – É por isso que ninguém te atura! Estás a dar comigo em doido e eu já devo ser a pessoa mais paciente do universo…

- Tu?! – ela riu-se às gargalhadas. – Nota-se… preciso relembrar-te os nomes que chamaste ao tosco do vosso _seeker_ por levar tanto tempo a encontrar a _snitch_ no último jogo contra os Hufflepuff?

Ele tentou esconder um sorriso. Perder as estribeiras com o colega, ainda para mais do alto do seu posto de Capitão, não fora, de facto, uma atitude esperada de alguém assim tão paciente!

- Estou a ver! OK, _Malfoy_, vamos a ver por onde começo! – Rose espetou quatro dedos frente ao rosto pálido e pontiagudo do amigo. – Primeiro, eu estava a ter um sonho maravilhoso quando o estúpido do teu mocho me acordou e quase me matou de susto. Segundo, arrisco-me a passar o resto da noite no corredor, uma vez que depois da meia-noite o meu cérebro já não funciona a cem por cento. Terceiro, estamos quase em Junho mas as noites não são propriamente quentes, não sei se consegues entender isso. E quarto, o mais importante de todos… estás a estragar o meu sono de beleza!

Scorpius riu-se. O seu sono de beleza devia mesmo ser o principal factor da sua ansiedade e curiosidade…

- OK… _Weasley_, não quero que tenhas alguma apoplexia! Feliz aniversário!

Ele desviou-se lentamente, mordendo o lábio inferior com toda a força para não rir perante o entusiasmo dela. O sorriso dela morreu quando observou o objecto que escondia atrás de si.

- Uma vassoura? – murmurou Rose, claramente desapontada. – Tu fizeste este teatro todo por causa de uma mera e simples vassoura?

- _Mera e simples vassoura_?! Tu deves estar louca! É a melhor do mercado actual, não tem praticamente falha alguma, é quase como se conseguisse ler os teus pensamentos, ela obedece à tua vontade praticamente antes de um toque…

A voz de Scorpius extinguiu-se quando o olhar pesado da amiga caiu em cima de si. Pigarreou, envergonhado. Esquecera-se que Albus é que era o fanático por Quidditch e tudo o que se dizia respeito a esse mundo!

Do outro lado, a expressão outrora dura de Rose pareceu amenizar e ela ficou pouco à-vontade. As suas orelhas adquiriram um tom ligeiramente avermelhado, o que, segundo o primo, era sinal de embaraço.

- Scorpius, eu agradeço a intenção, mas… o meu pai nunca me deixaria aceitar tamanho presente! Já viste o suficiente para saberes como ele é… E depois, a sério, eu não podia aceitar…

- Rose – chamou ele à atenção, tentando ao máximo manter-se sério. – eu não te estou a oferecer a vassoura!

As orelhas da rapariga estavam já da mesma cor do seu cabelo, um tom vermelho forte que começava a apoderar-se também do seu rosto ligeiramente sardento. Ele achava que nunca a vira assim tão sem jeito desde aquela longínqua aula de Feitiços no segundo ano de ambos, em que se desconcentrara durante uma actividade e acabara por pegar fogo ao chapéu pontiagudo do professor.

- Agora que tens dezasseis anos – continuou Scorpius, ainda a lutar contra a vontade de chorar de tanto rir. – achei que era altura de te oferecer um presente inesquecível… vou levar-te a descobrir a magia que é voar!

- Eh, amigo, isso não vale!

- Ora, vá lá, Rose! Por muito que me custe admitir, és a melhor aluna do nosso ano, sabes fazer coisas que nós nem sabemos sequer o que significam, e nunca voaste numa vassoura! Desculpa a franqueza, mas isso fica muito mal numa bruxa!

- Eu já andei de vassoura, seria um pouco difícil nunca ter experimentado tendo em vista a família de onde venho… Mas eu não gosto de voar, não gosto de alturas…

Mas Scorpius já não a ouvia. Montava agora a sua leal vassoura, que tantas alegrias lhe tinha dado no campo de Quidditch, elevando-se uns centímetros do chão. A sua mão branca estendeu-se para a jovem.

- Oh não! Por favor, voar é que não…

- Anda lá! – ele rolou os olhos cinzentos nas órbitas com um sorriso sarcástico. – Eu prometo que não te deixo cair!

Rose raspou com o sapato na terra batida e olhou em redor, como que na esperança de visualizar alguém que a salvasse no momento. Mas que sorte poderia ela ter? Passava já da meia-noite e todos os colegas estavam, na certa, recolhidos no seu leito confortável. Quanto muito, podia encontrar o zelador de Hogwarts, mas preferia claramente voar até à China a enfrentar um castigo por quebrar uma das principais regras do colégio.

E depois pensou _Que se lixe!_ Sabia que Scorpius tinha a melhor das intenções e aquele género de atitudes eram uma raridade nele! Sim, os riscos até podiam ser muitos, mas e depois? Só se vive uma vez! Com um profundo suspiro, ela aceitou o gesto do amigo e subiu para a vassoura.

- Agarra-te a mim! – murmurou o rapaz. E de imediato, ela passou os braços em torno da sua cintura.

Os olhos azuis de Rose cerraram-se com relativa força quando, com um toque suave, ela se apercebeu que estavam a ganhar altitude. Inconscientemente, o pé direito esticou-se ao máximo para tentar tocar terra firme. Os seus esforços foram em vão. Estava a voar!

Era óbvio que não era a sua primeira vez numa vassoura – desde pequena que o pai gostava de a ver experimentar uma daquelas apropriadas para crianças. Mas Ron Weasley era um fanático do Quidditch, tinha chegado a jogar pela sua equipa escolar, provinha de uma família de excelentes desportistas, era quase como se voar lhe estivesse no sangue. Claro que estava: afinal, os seus tios, os seus primos, até o seu irmão Hugo, eram (praticamente) todos Weasley, eram (praticamente) todos iguais!

Quando entendera que a última coisa que queria era tirar os pés do solo, Rose apenas encontrara consolo na mãe, que num tom de voz divertido lhe dissera que voar numa vassoura não era o único prazer na vida! Na realidade, também Hermione não era adepta das alturas. E não era ela uma personalidade tão influente na sociedade actual?

Sentiu o vento frio da noite bater-lhe ao de leve no rosto. Os seus cabelos ruivos dançaram ao seu ritmo, emaranhando-se e fazendo cócegas na sua face. Apesar do incómodo, ela não se atreveu sequer em largar o corpo quente que se encontrava no lugar à sua frente. Muito pelo contrário, apertou a cintura de Scorpius com ainda mais força contra si.

- Está tudo bem? – o rapaz olhou para trás, com os cabelos loiros em desalinho e o rosto pontiagudo iluminado por um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Rose, acorda para a vida, estás a perder metade da piada!

- Deixa, eu estou bem!

- Espera, vou largar a vassoura e obrigar-te…

- NÃO!! – Rose abriu os olhos, completamente aterrorizada com a ideia. – Não, Scorpius, ainda caímos e morremos os dois!

Ele pareceu parar, como que petrificado pelas suas palavras, mas levantou os braços quase em câmara lenta, com os músculos do rosto a fazerem um esforço quase sobre-humano para não rebentar em gargalhadas.

- Miúda, a vassoura não cai só porque não estás a segurá-la com as mãos! – explicou ele, ainda de braços no ar. – Vamos ficar por aqui, sim?

- Sim, sim, acho óptimo!

Lutando contra a tentação de olhar para baixo e descobrir que Hogwarts era agora apenas uma mancha escura e indistinta, Rose respirou fundo várias vezes, sem nunca largar a cintura do colega, olhando em redor. E então ela apercebeu-se onde estavam. Eram apenas ela, Scorpius, a maldita vassoura e uma belíssima tela azul-noite salpicada de cintilantes diamantes. Num ponto mais afastado, a imponente Lua cheia recebia-os com o seu brilhante luar. Se não estavam no Céu, era da opinião que estavam perto, muito perto.

- Isto é… é… – Rose sorriu nervosamente, sem parar de observar o cenário que os rodeava. - Vai soar muito mal, mas eu não sei o que isto é!

- Ah-ah, eu sei! – o loiro apontou um dedo comprido e esguio para os diferentes constituintes da noite. – Aquela grandalhona ali é a Lua, e os pontinhos brilhantes que se podem assemelhar a pirilampos,estás a ver?, são _estrelas_…

- Não tentes dar-me lições de Astronomia porque eu tive sempre resultados bem melhores que os teus, lembras-te?

Scorpius deitou-lhe a língua de fora, mas o seu sorriso foi um reflexo do dela. Apesar de ter sido difícil trazê-la até ali, estava contente com o resultado. Se a rapariga que mais gostava estava feliz, então ele estava feliz. E não se podia sentir mais satisfeito pelo facto de os seus estudos intensivos se terem revelado correctos: esta noite haviam estrelas no céu… as mais belas estrelas do céu…

- Isto é lindo! – admitiu ela num sussurro. Sem se aperceber disso, os seus braços já não apertavam a cintura do rapaz, o que mostrava que se encontrava bem mais segura do que antes. – Quando observas as imagens nos livros, quando as espreitas pelo telescópio, é apenas uma parte do todo…

- Sabes que, se pudesse, te levava ainda mais perto!

O seu olhar cruzou-se com os olhos cinzentos de Scorpius, que virara o seu rosto para ela. Na sua expressão não haviam mais traços de ironia ou brincadeira. Rose soube que ele estava a falar a sério, _muito_ a sério, talvez como nunca antes falara. Antes que o pudesse evitar, sentiu um calor invadir o seu peito.

- Claro que sei! Tal como sei que, se te pedisse uma estrela para levar para casa, tu farias os possíveis e os impossíveis para atender o meu desejo!

Ele desviou o rosto. Por momentos, a rapariga não foi capaz sequer de imaginar o que estaria ele a pensar.

- Bom, eu não teria tanta certeza disso!

Rose deu-lhe um encontrão no ombro direito quando o ouviu rir-se do seu próprio comentário.

- Só tu para estragares o momento, és mesmo idiota, Malfoy!

- Olha quem fala: esqueceste-te que tens medo das alturas, Weasley?

Numa fracção de segundo, o olhar da jovem fugiu para o chão, tão longe de si. Desconcertada, ela desequilibrou-se e de imediato se agarrou uma vez mais com toda a força à cintura de Scorpius. Quando ele não resistiu a soltar gargalhadas com a sua atitude, franziu as sobrancelhas e rosnou maldosamente:

- Podes ter a certeza que se eu cair desta vassoura, te levo comigo! E se eu morrer e tu sobreviveres, volto para te assombrar!

- Uh, que medo…

O silêncio voltou a imperar entre os dois. De súbito, apesar de a alternativa não ser tentadora, Rose sentia-se envergonhada por estar abraçada a ele daquela maneira. Sentiu-o respirar mais apressadamente e entendeu que ele sentia o mesmo. Apesar das temperaturas ainda relativamente baixas daquela madrugada de finais de Maio, ambos os adolescentes se sentiam a arder por dentro.

E então, Scorpius tapou a boca com uma das mãos e começou a rir-se. Ela tornou a espetar uma das sobrancelhas, achando que não havia nada de divertido na situação:

- Que foi?

- Estava aqui a imaginar – a sua mão voou até ao peito, precisamente no local onde o emblema verde e prateado dos Slytherin marcava presença no seu manto negro. – como iriam reagir os nossos pais se nos vissem agora!

Naquele mesmo segundo, a ruiva conseguiu ter uma visão do pai a chutar Scorpius para bem longe dela, prometendo de seguida amaldiçoar todos os Malfoy que pisavam a face do planeta.

- Sim, o meu pai ia adorar!

- Tal como o meu! – ele olhou em redor uma vez mais, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhado de novo. – Bom, talvez seja melhor voltarmos, amanhã é dia de duro trabalho! Gostaste do presente?

Rose ofereceu-lhe um daqueles doces sorrisos:

- Claro que não; eu _adorei_ o presente!

* * *

O dormitório feminino do quinto ano estava mergulhado no silêncio e na escuridão quando a rapariga regressou da inesperada visita às estrelas que lhe fora oferecida no seu aniversário. Mesmo não vendo a sua imagem ao espelho, ela sabia que ainda permanecia com _aquele_ sorriso rosto. Aquele sorriso que costumava descobrir na mãe aquando momentos mais melosos com o pai. Aquele sorriso estúpido que as amigas exibiam quando se diziam apaixonadas pelo príncipe encantado da vez.

Perguntou a si mesma se era isso que se passava consigo. Estaria apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy? Eram amigos desde os onze anos. Partilhavam características como a inteligência, a audácia e a tendência para a ironia e sarcasmo. Talvez por vezes fosse um pouco convencido e inseguro, mas sabia que era um elo importante no seu grupo e era alguém em quem podia confiar até ao fim. Acima de tudo, Scorpius era um rapaz; era um rapaz _bonito_!

_Boa! Ainda duvidas que pareces uma parvinha apaixonada?_

Avançando com todo o cuidado para não acordar as colegas Ravenclaw já adormecidas, Rose foi-se aproximando da sua cama de dossel, onde deixara a almofada disposta debaixo dos cobertores de maneira a disfarçar a sua ausência. Tirou o manto que usava por cima do pijama e atirou-o para o baú de madeira aberto. Mas no momento em que a mão agarrou as cortinas azuis do leito, uma voz ensonada fez-se ouvir do nada:

- Rose, és tu? Por onde é que andaste?

Na cama ao lado da sua, a face da sua melhor amig_a_ Piper Turpin espreitava por entre os cortinados, fazendo emergir um fraco fio de luz da varinha que segurava numa das mãos.

- Pips! – assustou-se a outra, sentindo-se apanhada como uma criança em falta. – Não é nada, volta a dormir!

- Mas onde é que foste? Quisemos dar-te os parabéns à meia-noite e não estavas na tua cama… – Piper apontou a varinha ao rosto sardento de Rose. – Porque é que estás com essa cara?

- Eu? Nada… que se passa com a minha cara?

- Rose… tu foste sair com o Malfoy?

A ruiva deixou cair o queixo de espanto perante o raciocínio da colega, mas não conseguiu esconder a sequência de gargalhadinhas nervosas que se seguiram e a denunciaram.

- Que ideia…

- Pois, nota-se! – a outra rapariga parecia agora muito mais desperta que há apenas segundos atrás e sentou-se na cama, preparada para a galhofa que, por ela, podia durar o resto da noite. – Conta-me tudo, Rose, eu _mereço_ saber tudo! Ele declarou-se? Ai, eu sei que ele gosta de ti, bem vejo os olhares que ele te deita… Vocês beijaram-se? Foi isso, não foi? Ele beijou-te e tu agora vens nas nuvens, é por isso que estás com essa cara de parva…

- Pelas barbas mais prateadas de Merlin, Pips, cala-te! Vais acordar as outras…

- E então? Elas vão-se passar quando souberem, todas aqui concordamos que tu e o Scorpius fazem um casal lindo! Até já imaginamos como serão os vossos filhos…

Apesar do desespero e do nervosismo, Rose não conseguia esconder o sorriso estúpido que ela podia não ver mas sabia que estava pespegado no rosto.

- Pips, por favor, é uma da manhã! – falou ela sensatamente assim que conseguiu acalmar. – Vamos dormir sossegadinhas porque temos aulas daqui a umas horas! E quando estivermos ao pequeno-almoço eu… bom, eu conto-te onde o Scorpius me levou esta noite…

- Ah-ah, eu sabia!

- Tu não sabes nada! Sim, eu fui ter com ele, e foi lindo, mas… – a ruiva reparou no brilho estranho que assomou ao olhar da outra. – Ele não me beijou, Pips, nem se declarou, nem nada parecido!

- Mas tu gostas dele, certo?

Rose sorriu cumplicemente e, após quase prometer de joelhos que ia tornar públicos todos os pormenores das suas primeiras horas com dezasseis anos, Piper lá pegou no sono uma vez mais. A outra subiu para o colchão da sua cama e meteu-se debaixo dos lençóis. Apesar de tudo, achava que não ia ser capaz de adormecer tão facilmente depois de tudo aquilo que tinha vivido naquela noite!

Tentava não pensar como seria tudo daí a pouco. Quando eles se reencontrassem para mais um dia de aulas, iria tudo ser como antes? _Porque não?_, pensava uma vozinha dentro de si, _Não aconteceu nada assim tão especial_! Mas seria mesmo assim? Talvez gostasse _mesmo_ de Scorpius Malfoy! E, se isso era verdade para ela, então também se aplicava a ele. Tinham sempre as mesmas atitudes quando estavam juntos… Iriam um dia saber interpretar o que existia entre os dois? Iriam acabar por ficar juntos? Iria Scorpius um dia declarar-se, ou esperaria que ela tomasse a iniciativa? Iria Scorpius um dia roubar-lhe o seu primeiro beijo?

_Se existisse pelo menos um único livro com as respostas a estas perguntas…_

Desconsolada, com um profundo suspiro, Rose afastou ao de leve as cortinas que davam para a janela mais próxima do dormitório. Dali ela observava todas as noites as estrelas do céu, o mesmo céu que ela hoje vira tão de perto! Mas quando ela procurou aquele cenário por si já tão conhecido, os seus olhos azuis abriram-se de espanto e teve de cerrá-los por breves segundos para ter a certeza que era verdade, não estava a sonhar.

Afinal, seria possível que as estrelas se ordenassem entre si para formar as palavras "_ROSE & SCORPIUS_" no céu?

**FIM**


End file.
